


Picture-perfect

by JackyMedan



Category: due South
Genre: Blow Job, Fanart, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:53:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1878831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyMedan/pseuds/JackyMedan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And at that moment, as he looked down at Ben - kneeling before him with his uniform still on; looking completely blissed-out as if <i>he'd</i> been the one who had just gotten the most mind-blowing blow job <i>ever</i> instead of  being the one <span class="u">giving</span> it - he stroked Ben's cheek and angled his face slightly up and, God- just the sight of him could have easily pushed him over the edge if he hadn't already come just a minute ago...<br/>He hadn't quite regained the ability to form words, but he hoped Ben could read from the look in his eyes and the smile on his face what he couldn't say out loud, but echoed through his mind like a hymn, as the haze began to clear and realisation set in: "God, Ben. Look at you- You're so. Fucking. <b>Beautiful</b>."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture-perfect




End file.
